


Isshinjou

by Akaicchi



Series: Requests and Commissions [8]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Other, POV First Person, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaicchi/pseuds/Akaicchi
Summary: An AU where a distrustful Yuu comes to Inaba, looking for a fresh start. She is hung up on how she was treated in the past, and grapples with how to address the overly-friendly Adachi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrArkMurder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrArkMurder/gifts).



> No murders. No personas. This work focusses on Yuu's deciding to trust an honestly friendly Adachi.
> 
> Happy Birthday Ark!!!
> 
> Isshinjou means "personal affairs".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu arrives. This is the shortest chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are levels of politeness and “masculine-ness” and “feminineness” in Japanese. Three and two respectively, to be exact. In the Japanese anime anime Yuu actually does use “ore”, which is he most casual and least polite of the pronouns available. Here he would use “atashi”, which is the same but feminine.

_I was dumped here. No other way to look at it._

I think my parents are sick of the fights about medication, sick of the school calling to say I’m wearing the wrong uniform, and definitely sick of having to see my face. Everything has been piling up for the past few years and they just want me _out_.

That’s fine with me, though. Sure, I may not have seen my uncle in years. Yeah, I haven’t even met my cousin. But it’s got to be better than there.

I try to think of the positives on the train ride down to Inaba.

_It’s a new place with new people. I won’t stick out._

_My uncle hasn’t seen me since I was a toddler. So he shouldn’t feel a ‘loss’._

_My cousin is a kid—They’re much more easygoing._

The train arrives at the station and I grab my few belongings. I walk off and out the door. The only people waiting are a man and a little girl who’s peeking out from behind him. _Must be them._

I head over and the man smiles and waves. _Has to be my Uncle Ryou, even though I don’t remember him._

_Just take a deep breath and introduce yourself as femininely as possible..._

“Hello,” I make the words come out. “I’m Yuu. I’ll be living with you for the year.”

“Yuu, huh?” my uncle snorts. “We’ll call you that, then.”

I flinch when he says it, but the man smiles pleasantly enough. “You can call me Ryou. C’mon Nanako,” he urges his daughter. “Say hello to your cousin!”

The little girl pokes her head around him. “H-hi,” she says.

“You can do better than that,” my uncle sighs and rubs his neck. “She’s shy,” he says more to me.

Nanako frowns and stamps her foot, apparently disliking the way he put that. My uncle laughs and pats her head. “Alright. Let’s get to the car. You two will have plenty of time to get to know each other.” He gestures to me bag. “Want me to take that?”

“I’ve got it,” I say, grabbing on more tightly. _Don’t treat me like I can’t do things for myself._

Uncle Ryou shrugs and leads me to the parking lot. Nanako darts ahead and is the first one in the car. “You have to let her ride shotgun,” he admonishes, and the girl climbs to the backseat.

I stop in my tracks and almost drop my bag. _He said—_

_He said ‘her’!_

“You coming?” my uncle requests from the driver’s seat, breaking into my thoughts. “We’ve got places to be, kid.”

 _Maybe this won’t be so bad after all._ I get into the car, happy at least that he’s acknowledged how I prefer to be addressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for giving this story a try :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi is invited over to the Doujima residence for dinner.

The first few days aren’t too bad. I make a few friends in school and learn my way around town. I enjoy eating with Nanako, even if Uncle Ryou doesn’t always make dinner.

My mother taught me how to cook, so that she didn’t have to wait around for me. It’s coming in handy now. I can whip something up with whatever’s in the fridge and Nanako doesn’t have to eat instant foods or leftovers.

The girl seems impressed with my skills and watches intently, if a little too quietly, while I get her meals ready. She’s been opening up little by little since I’ve started doing this, and I enjoy watching her strong personality emerge from behind her silent exterior.

Tonight, my uncle told me not to cook. He’ll be bringing home something special from one of the restaurants in town because he wants to have his partner over. _Great_ , I can’t help thinking. More people. _More people I have to tiptoe around and worry about._

Nanako, however, seems very excited. She animatedly explains her dad’s ‘weird friend’ while we wait for them. I’ve been told he’s ‘messy’, ‘loves cabbage’, and that Uncle Ryou often calls him ‘a moron’. _Can’t wait to be underwhelmed by this clown._

When the door finally opens and we can hear the voices of two men, Nanako lights up and rushes to the foyer. “Adachi-san!” she yells. “You came back!”

“Well I said I would,” I hear a man mockingly say to my cousin. She giggles and runs back over to me at the low table. I see the guy following her, walking kind of hunched over and awkwardly. “Hi there!” he waves to me.

“This is Yuu,” Nanako introduces me.

I smile thinly and dip my head. “Hello.”

“I’m Adachi!” the guy happily says, not taking the hint. “You didn’t tell me she was so pretty,” I hear him say to Uncle Ryou, who smacks the back of his head.

“Act right Adachi, geez!” my uncle responds.

Adachi frowns and rubs the back of his head. I can’t help snickering, even though I work hard to keep my face neutral. Adachi smiles sympathetically at me and I curse myself for showing any weakness.

“Yuu, help me with this?” Uncle Ryou asks me and I rise. Nanako is already pouring drinks, so I take the containers of food and set them down on the table. Adachi fiddles with a lighter at his seat, looking lost.

I ignore him, placing stuff down quietly. He tries to talk to me, but I pretend I don’t hear.

Dinner goes easily enough. I stay quiet and let the others do the talking. When the food’s gone, I hurry off to my room, leaving everyone else to their own devices. _I’d really prefer to spend the night alone, or maybe with just Nanako._

I spend the next few hours working ahead in my classes. _The more I can get done now, the less I’ll have to do later._

I go down for a glass of water around ten, to find Uncle Ryou and Adachi drinking at the low table. “Hey, Yuu!” my uncle jovially calls me over. “Come sit with us guys!!”

“No thanks,” I smile weakly. _He’s plastered._

I can hear Adachi saying something about me while I drink my water, but I decide to leave it alone. With any luck, I won’t have to see him again.

I’m almost back to the stairs when my uncle leans back on the floor and grabs my ankle. “Hah!” he cheers. “Gotcha! Take a seat. You can’t drink, but you might as well socialize a little.” He chugs what’s left in his bottle and cracks open another.

“I’d love it if you joined us, Yuu-chan,” Adachi adds. Uncle Ryou snickers, but Adachi doesn’t notice.

“I’ve known you for so long, it still strikes me as funny,” he says. “Nothin’ wrong with you, I mean—Just having a little trouble getting used to it all.”

“The move?” Adachi eagerly questions.

Uncle Ryou’s eyes soften as he realizes that he almost outed me. “Yes,” he gruffly responds. “The _move_ , that’s all.”

“You’ll get along fine here!” Adachi helpfully comments. “Everyone is pretty friendly, and a nice girl like you, you’ll be popular in no time!”

“Yeah,” my uncle agrees. “Everyone’s sure to like you here.”

 _Thanks for the pity party. I do fine on my own._ I try to force a smile. My uncle grins at me, thinking everything’s all good. Adachi seems a little unsure at out interactions, but simply sips from his own bottle.

“Transfer students are always kind of a fun little to-do,” Adachi says. “Being the new guy can be a boon!”

“—Girl,” I automatically correct. “I’m a girl.”

The man looks at me funny. “Well duh,” he scoffs. “Just a figure of speech~ I’d never confuse you for a guy!”

“Adachi, shaddup,” my uncle sighs. “Don’t stick your foot in it.”

“Well,” I quickly intercede. “I should be getting off to sleep.” I rise and pat my uncle’s head. “G’night.”

“Sleep well,” Uncle Ryou tells me.

“Bye~” Adachi calls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi comes over for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ane" means "big sis".

I see Adachi again a few days later. I’m walking home from school and he’s in town fighting with a vending machine.

I’m about to cross the road to avoid the man, when he catches sight of me and waves me over. _Damn._

Knowing it’s important to be polite to my uncle’s partner, I walk over to see what he wants. “Hi, Adachi-san,” I greet him.

“Hi Yuu-chan!” he beams disarmingly. _He’s probably alright, but I’m just a little distrustful of people._

Adachi stands there, staring at me, as if I’m the one who called out to _him_ , so I try to start a short conversation. “How are you?”

“Well you know,” the man replies, scratching at the back of his head. “Could be better. This machine ate my money and didn’t even give me a soda!”

“That’s too bad,” I reply.

“Where are you off to with all those bags?” he questions.

“On my way home,” I reply. “I really should be going. I’ll be making dinner for Nanako and—”

“Ooh~” Adachi interjects. “That sounds great! Have me over, too!”

I feel my mouth twitch as I try not to grimace. _Uncle Ryou won’t even be home again, why should I invite this doofus to eat with us?_

“There isn’t enough food here for another,” I decide to tell him. “We save the third portion for Uncle.”

“Ahh,” Adachi waves me off. “I won’t be a bother—I’ll go pick something up for you. What should I get?”

“It would really be better if—”

“C’mon,” Adachi pleads. “No one ever cooks for me... I’ll get anything you want!”

I pinch my eyes shut and sigh under my breath. “We’ll need another potato and more chicken,” I tell him. “It’s going to be curry.”

“Sounds delicious,” Adachi grins. “I’ll meet you at your house!” With that he heads off in the opposite direction to grab more food for me.

I hurry on, hoping to beat Nanako so she has someone there when she arrives. I know from experience that it’s the little things that make a house feel more like a home.

Indeed I do arrive before my cousin. I set down the groceries and my schoolbag, and then start cleaning the vegetables. Nanako comes home soon after, hurrying up to her room to do her homework before dinner. I’m chopping everything up when Adachi knocks on the door.

I dry my hands and open it to see the unkempt man holding up a bag, still smiling. “Got what you asked for, miss~” he says.

Taking the bag from him, I step back inside. He kicks off his shoes and follows me into the kitchen. I whirl around, unamused. “You can wait at the table.”

“O-okay,” Adachi nods, backing away from me.

It’s only silent for a minute before he feels compelled to start up a conversation. “How was school?”

“School,” I tell him.

“And...?”

I shrug. “Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Made any friends?” he tries.

I pause for a second, caught off guard at the fact that he’s asked something like that so openly. “Yes,” I answer. _Not really. People seem friendly, but..._

I make sure to chop louder, so he shuts up. _There are two girls who seem okay, and one guy who keeps hitting on me. I’d really like to drop him._

“—st you?” I hear Adachi trying to be heard over the noise of the cutting board. I turn around, brandishing the knife. “ _Gah!_ ” he yelps. “I only asked if anyone interested you!”

“No,” I tell him. “I’m not into...” I trial off and huff.

“Not into _people_?” he snickers. I hold up the knife again, mock-threatening him. Adachi holds up his hands and looks a little nervous. “I’m just sayin’ that a pretty girl like you should be able to make plenty of friends! I bet you’ve been asked out already, too.” He points his finger at me and I roll my eyes.

I turn back to the vegetables, ready to put everything in the pan. _Adachi just keeps digging his hole deeper and deeper..._

“And you’re so tall! Like a model,” he laughs. “Taller than me, even.”

_If he doesn’t stop, I’m throwing him out. I don’t care that he bought food. He can go home._

“I’d prefer silence while I cook, Adachi-san,” I grit out.

“Oh...” Adachi sighs, sounding dejected. “Well, at least you finally said my name!” the idiot comments. “I really like yours by the way—So pretty~”

“That’s enough!” I finally tell him. I slam down the spoon that I’d been stirring the vegetables with. “What _is_ it?!” I demand, losing my cool. “Did my uncle tell you about me? Do you get off on harassing me? You need to _stop_.”

Adachi’s mouth hangs open. “W-what?” he squeaks.

“I don’t know what your problem is, but I’ve had enough,” I tersely tell Adachi, cursing my voice for sounding so rough when I say it.

The man’s eyes widen. He seems confused. “Did I—Did I do something wrong?” Adachi meekly questions.

“Are you kidding?” I spit. “You’re calling attention to everything I don’t like to talk about. I think it’s time you went home.”

Adachi’s brows draw together as he tries to connect the dots. _If he doesn’t get it by now, then Uncle Ryou can fill him in later, when I’m not around._ _I don’t need to put up with this kind of thing—It’s why I agreed to come out here._

“Goodbye, Adachi,” I announce, pointing to the door.

“N-no, wait—” he protests, not budging from his seat. “I really don’t know what I did to make you so upset, can I please try again?”

“Only if you’re _quiet_ ,” I tell him. Adachi nods, making a zipping gesture over his mouth.

_His stupid antics..._

I finish cooking and call Nanako down. She and Adachi talk right through dinner, sharing their days and playing around. I keep to myself, commenting on a few things Nanako says, but otherwise letting them have the floor.

“Let me help with the dishes,” Adachi offers when the food’s gone.

“Yeah, Ane!” Nanako agrees. “That’d be so nice of him!”

“You did do all the cooking,” Adachi says. “And you gave me another chance.”

“Another chance for what?” Nanako innocently asks.

I feel my gut twist up. “Nothing, Nanako...”

“Nahh,” Adachi giggles. “I wasn’t being too friendly. I’m glad we’re getting along now.”

“ _You_ weren’t friendly?!” Nanako gasps, following him to the sink.

“Mm,” he hums. “I was maybe a little too much.”

The girl stays by his side, unsure how her friend could do any wrong. “What do you mean?”

“We had a misunderstanding,” I break in. “That’s all.”

Adachi smiles broadly at me. “Yeah!” he nods. “That’s all. We get along fine, now.”

When the dishes are done and everything is back in order, Nanako and I say goodnight to the man. He puts on his shoes slowly, joking with Nanako all the while. I have to admit that he is good with the girl, which is nice to see.

“I’ll come back for dinner again?” Adachi asks me.

“Of course!” Nanako answers right away, before I can get a word out.

I roll my eyes. “Sure.”

He smiles and waves to us as he heads off down the road.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion—Yuu comes out to Adachi.

Later in the week, I skip out of school when we’re supposed to have P. E. I end up wandering around town, exploring and finding new quiet places to hang out. I think I’m going to get away with it, until I run into Adachi.

“Hey Yuu-chan!” he happily taps me on the shoulder.

I jump, not liking to be touched. “What?” I demand, glaring at the smaller man.

“Uh—N-nothing!” he quickly replies. “Just saw you walking around and wanted to say hi, is all.”

“You’re not going to tell Uncle Ryou?” I suspiciously ask him.

Adachi shrugs. “That you skipped school? You think _he’s_ never skipped school?” He breaks out in one of his infectious smiles and I have to return it.

“Well, if it runs in the family,” I reply.

“That’s the spirit!” Adachi eggs me on. “How about I buy you a tea and you and can tell me _why_ you’re skipping school, huh?”

I feel myself swiftly closing off to this guy. It’s as if I can feel my face shutting out the friendliness that was there just a second ago.

“O-or not...” Adachi sadly sighs. “Gosh, I just don’t get you,” he moans. “One minute, we’re fine, the next you seem to hate me.”

I feel badly, scrunching up my face as I try to figure out a way to play this off. “No, it’s not that I hate you,” I emphasize. “I’m just... Very personal.”

“Can’t have any friends?” he asks me. “I don’t have too many, either, so I get that, but I’m just trying to be nice.”

 _I know_. I bite my tongue, feeling sorry that my situation doesn’t allow me to open up as easily.

“There are some things that are just... Hard for me to talk about,” I manage to tell him.

“Like what?”

I frown, waiting for him to realize that I literally just said I didn’t want to talk about it. He doesn’t seem to get it though, so I rub my face, wondering if it’s time I tell someone here about how I am.

_I’ve been here for over two weeks. Some of the students know. I know I’m cynical—But I figure half the town has to be aware at this point, anyhow._

“Adachi-san,” I sigh. “Are you still working?”

“Ish,” he shrugs.

“Why don’t you come over for dinner again?” I offer. “I’m making oyakodon. We can talk after.”

“Okay!” he readily agrees.

“Should I br—”

“No,” I cut him off. “Just—Just promise me you’ll keep what I tell you to yourself.”

“Roger that~” he grins. “I’ll be there around five-thirty?”

“Sure,” I reply. “See you then.”

I spend the rest of the afternoon in agony over the fact that I am going to actually talk to someone in Inaba about my gender. That I’m going to let someone in, someone who I don’t really know and who could easily hurt me. It’s a long few hours until five-thirty.

At home, I’m already boiling the tsuyu for the omelets when Adachi arrives. He’s got some sodas and a bag of chips. “For after dinner,” he tells me, wiggling his eyebrows.

 _What does he think this is going to be fun for me?_ I bite my lip, realizing that he really has no idea what I’m thinking or trying to keep to myself. I can’t blame him for what he doesn’t know.

“Nanako-chan,” the man approaches my cousin when everything is cleaned up. “If I give you this soda, can we have some time to ourselves?” The girl giggles and agrees, hurrying upstairs like he’s made a joke.

 _Oh my god—She must think I like him._ I grimace to myself. _Nothing in my life is ever that easy._

Adachi brings the other sodas and the bag of chips over to the couch. He sits down and waits for me to join him. I take a seat at the other end, tucking my knees to the side.

“What’s Uncle Ryou told you about me?” is my opening question.

“Well,” Adachi thinks. “That you’re his only niece. That you’re a high schooler.” He ticks off each one on his fingers. “And that you’ve been a big help around the house!” He looks at me for confirmation, like he needs to know he’s given me the right answer this time.

“What about when I was younger?” I ask.

“Hmm...” Adachi hums. “Nothing—But by the somber atmosphere, I almost feel like you’re about to tell me about some childhood trauma!” He laughs.

I don’t.

Adachi notices that I’m not laughing and stops himself. I feel my mouth quirk into a frown, and I’m starting to think maybe I’ve made a mistake thinking I could trust him with this.

“What is it?” Adachi seriously inquires, his features displaying what looks like honest worry. “I-I was only joking—I didn’t mean to upset you again—”

“N-no,” I reply, my voice wavering.

I rub my forehead, then tuck my hair behind my ear, anxious. Adachi shifts around, looking like he knows he’s not going to be able to say anything to win me over.

“Adachi-san, there’s something I do want to tell you, but I need you to keep it to yourself.”

“What is it?” he asks, still squirming as he leans forward, towards me.

I squeeze my eyes shut and just say it: “I wasn’t born a girl, okay? So when you call attention to things like—” I stop short, because when I open my eyes, Adachi is staring at me like I’ve chopped off his hand.

“Wait—What?” he dumbly questions. “ _That_ can’t be right—” He stares at me hard, as if trying to see the boy I used to be.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, not having expected _denial_ as the way he’d respond. “Yes,” I say. “Look I—”

“Does your uncle know?!” he interrupts.

I puff up my cheeks and blow out air to calm down. _That can’t be the stupidest question anyone’s ever asked—Right?_

_But it’s damn close._

“ _Yes_ ,” I sigh. “Uncle Ryou knows. But I asked him not to tell anyone.”

“Oh,” Adachi nods, still recovering. “I see...”

I laugh derisively. “How can that be your first response?”

“Well I—” Adachi shakes his head. “I can’t really see you any other way but how you are now.”

“So... That’s _it_?” I ask, baffled.

Adachi crunches some chips from the bag and shrugs. “What do you want me to say, Yuu-chan?” he asks, still using ‘-chan’ instead of ‘-kun’, as others have been known to do after they find out.

“I happen to like you very much the way you are. You’re a new girl full of mystery!” he grins and waggles his eyebrows like a moron.

I cock my head to the side. “You’re kidding,” I flatly state.

“N-not really,” Adachi replies, humming and scratching his face self-consciously. “Actually, I kinda like y—” His eyes widen and he covers his mouth, knocking the bag of chips over and scattering them about the couch and floor.

“—Whoops!” he practically shouts, quickly trying to pick up the spilled bag of chips.

I laugh softly, amused at his antics. He suddenly seems less threatening than before. I don’t really know if the way he acts is genuine, but I’m willing to give him another shot.

I kneel down on the tatami to pick up some of the chips, sighing at his clumsiness. Adachi, of course, drops the chips he’s collected when he gets down to help me on the floor.

I look at him and smile lightly. He blushes and looks away, embarrassed.

“Really,” Adachi honestly tells me. “I do—I like being around you a lot. Maybe we _could_ get that tea sometime?”

I close my hand and the chips I’ve got crunch to shreds. “You were— _Serious?_ ” I blink.

“Y-yeah I...“ Adachi trials off, bright red.

“Well, okay,” I reply, figuring what the hell. It can’t be too bad. “Might be nice to try something like that.”

“Getting tea?” he dumbly questions and I find myself laughing again.

“No, Adachi-san. I meant the other part: going with you.” The man grins at me as we finally work on cleaning the mess wholeheartedly; I believe both relieved the tension between us has completely dissolved.


End file.
